


万圣节贺文— MarkGun 【 慾情甜血 】

by MiaTsai



Category: Lovebychance, magusMG - Fandom, markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MagusMG, markgun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaTsai/pseuds/MiaTsai
Summary: 黑道当家狼人Mark x 红牌公关吸血鬼Gun（1w完/慎入h有/兽人/生育/产乳，不喜勿入）





	万圣节贺文— MarkGun 【 慾情甜血 】

**Author's Note:**

> 阿喵在这裡祝福大家万圣节快乐🎃  
抱歉遇上刷推停更仙子那麽久  
作为补偿肝了这篇按耐已久的脑洞  
保证这篇非常非常的提神！！  
一起期待1105感谢各位至今的爱待  
渣文笔，爱甜橙爱各位🍊  
____________________________________

“别怪我..我只会吸一点点的” 静谧的空间裡隔绝了外界嘈杂的纷扰，瀰漫着腥铜味的房裡躺着一个男人，遗漏的血液顺延着脖颈流下，依恋不捨地索取着更多..

这是趴在他身上的男人长久以来第一次失控

鲜红的角膜逐渐在血液流逝中越发地鲜明

细尖的獠牙咬噬着静动脉，那是相隔百年以上

失去了意识般差点失手杀了他的猎物

直到理性完全消失以前，强迫着大脑的慾望逃离了现场...

留下了沙发上那名气质非凡的黑髮男人失去意识倒在红色皮革沙发。

“有趣”

________________________________

这是一个兽人与凡人共存的时代

经过了几千年的种族冲突

到了这一世兽人走在路上、出现在职场已经不是值得讶异的事了

兽人的存在就像是天秤两端非黑即白的极端

大多的兽人种族阶级低落，多半从事和体力相关的粗活，亦或者像是运动员、保镳等相关职业，

但这个社会裡却又存在着一群能够同时拥有普通人和兽人样貌的纯血种族，

他们做为社会的高层，多半从事政治、律师、医生等职位，在无形之中掌握了实质大权。

兽人裡分成两派，一方是表面身份以高阶品种姿态生活在社会上，另一方则是佯装成凡人安稳地与社会共存。

但基本上表明高阶兽人身份的人大多蛮横霸道且极为自视甚高，常以欺压百姓为乐，甚至有豢养凡人为奴隶的恶趣味

但这些...都与我无关。

“唉..又要八点了吗..”

乌黑不透光的房间裡站着一个高瘦的男子，透出青筋的死白肌肤反倒成为了按不透光房间裡唯一的光点，屋裡轻轻缓缓的爵士乐搭配着浓厚的酒香味，他的步伐轻快却又沉重，一头天生的银灰色头髮..

换过了所有想像的到的髮色以后，男子也不再迷恋于色彩的改变，曾经迷迷茫茫寻找活着的证明，现在却觉得平平淡淡就足够了，太久没有什麽能燃起自己的慾望和期待，凡尘世俗也不过就是如此，阅历了几次生命的轮迴，渐渐地..活下去就成了和吃饭没什麽不同的生理需求。

男子拿起了玻璃架上众多朱红液体的其中一袋，不费吹灰之力轻鬆地咬开了包装，他缓缓啜饮着液体走向玄关的全身镜..

“我是Gun，Delight 的红牌公关”

摒弃厌恶的表情随之反射在镜中，gun用力地吸乾了袋中的残馀的褐红色，嘴角流下了沿着包装滴下的液体...

那双浑圆的双眸在喉结突起的下一刻幻化成鲜红，他看着镜子里的自己..优雅地戴上了金铜色项鍊，一身灰棕色排扣西装

相较于刚刚说的那些，我都不是

对于这个社会来说，我谁都不是

但同时也是仅剩少许的稀有种族— **吸血鬼**

与兽人不同，现代社会裡鲜少人意识到我们的存在

虽说关于吸血鬼的记载不计其数，但那大多都是些古老的传说故事

也许是因为吸血鬼独来独往的生活型态..

我们并没能成为强大的种族立足于社会

倒不如说，我们的存在本与任何生命相牴触

即便真的有人发现了我们，意图绝对不善

唯独值得庆幸的是，粮食基本上还是能够在大城市裡取得的

当然不是人类记忆裡的吸乾人血，而是长久以来研发製成的血液营业剂为主食，一天一包的供给程度就足够

唯独在每个月的月圆时才会抑制不了对于鲜血的渴望，不过于我而言就是喝的到就好的程度

**杀人这种事只会弄髒自己的双手，毫无意义。**

方才我拿的便是营养剂，能提供基本生活足够的养分，大城市裡的药房如果能找到招牌转角处有獠牙标誌那就是唯一能取得的来源了，一个月取一次是常规，这同时也是掌握种族数量的唯一途径了。

“又来了...好饿....” gun拿了玄关木柜裡的药瓶，倒了两粒药丸吞了下去，这是自从上个月的月圆吸了血以后开始发生的症状，每次进食以后却突然飢饿感倍增，并且开始觉得营养剂食之无味..磨人的飢饿感甚至引发了头部剧烈疼痛，眼睛的颜色也会不受控地转变。

好不容易拿到了药但效果还是有限，这也是为何gun每天都带着红色角膜变色片的理由，防患任何被发现的危险..

就这麽坐在沙发上眯了10分钟，gun便带着疲乏的身子离开家门前往工作地。

吸血鬼不同于兽人，碍于生理构造无法在烈阳下行动，因此gun为了掩盖身份多半从事夜晚的工作，并且维持两年更换一次居住地

灯红酒绿的繁华都市、夜夜笙歌的贵族子弟

gun什麽都看不上眼，所以才靠着自己爬上了红牌的位置 「付钱买跟我聊天的时间，也仅仅只是聊天」被其他物种慾望支配的想法却从来也没有。

**“今天又是满月了吗...” **

“晚上好Gun先生，我来帮您停车就好，您可以直接上楼做准备”

“谢谢你啊，third”

third是从事这个工作以来唯一谈得上朋友二字的人，做为狐狸的溷种，考虑到体力不如其他兽人便来了酒店做楼管，下了班以后偶尔我们会一起去吃吃饭，不过上班的时候顾虑到其他问题都只能制式的称呼彼此..

**当然，这不过就是这个社会遗留的陋习。**

gun坐电梯上了八楼，走进了独间休息室，里边只有两排镜子上的昏暗暖光，整片牆壁都是梳妆镜，另一次则是众多的衣服和更衣空间，还有一张显眼的红皮革沙发床，特意准备给时而因为饮酒过量或不适的gun，毕竟是店内招牌房间自然是重金打造

事先换上了工作服装，gun简单地换上角膜变色片、画了点黑色内眼线及大地色眼影便走向了沙发床等待时间的推移..

“今天又得hunt 了，希望不要太令我失望”

对于吸血鬼来说，一个月捕食一次称作**「Hunting Day」**当晚必须寻找一个对象作为Target，以带对方到自己休息室「做点什麽」的名义来进行嗜血

(注* Target=目标)

血红色的角膜意味着此刻具备催眠能力的机能，gun为了麻烦一般都直接催眠Target进入麻醉昏睡状态，再好好地饱餐一顿

最后抹上自己的血，脖颈上的齿痕就能快速癒合，而善后的工作就由third将Target运到大楼下层的饭店房间，醒来以后便以对方身体不适为由完美打发对方。

不管再怎麽渴望鲜血，习惯了营养剂的便利性，总体来说gun还是不喜欢Hunting ，如此费力的过程只为了那不足3分的时间，要不是体验过刻意隐忍不喝的后果，自己压根不想触碰人类。

“上次那股味道..应该是我想多了”

**叩叩——**

“请进”

“Gun先生可以上楼了，今天108桌一位”

“知道了”

关上了门以后，gun照了照镜子裡的自己，刻意遮盖颈部上的青筋血管的纹路似乎不够深，又一次拍上了肤色粉饼确认一切无误

“一个人的话就简单多了”

上个月的Hunting Day一次来了五人，虽然同时还有两位公关，但是毕竟没人知道gun的真实身份，为了每次选中的Target自己还要刻意拉线靠近，就是这样gun才会喜欢满月之时只有一位客人需要接应。

这裡的客人有男亦有女，兽人和吸血鬼的构造本就与人类不同，特定的兽人与吸血鬼男女具有生育能力，但却没有明文记载了到底以何种方式区分，唯一可依循的是具生育能力的这类男女，大多比较阴柔瘦弱，从事的工作自然不会是粗活类型，言而总之这个社会裡同性相吸的效应也不足为奇了

**但替男人生孩子这种事…还是饶了我吧**

“今天开了1字头吗..挺好的”

gun乘坐着公关专用梯到达顶楼，繁华的夜都隔着透明玻璃倒映在眼裡，自己也曾嚮往奔驰在那人来车往的都市裡，看着一栋栋古典与现代相辉映的建筑逐渐林立，自己始终没有遇到能够带自己逃开孤寂生活的事物。

在这裡，101-110意味着最高级的独间VIP室，光是开厢费就已经非常可观，而十间房间又细分成101最低到110最高级的房间，伴随着数字也代表了顾客买下公关天数的长短，例如gun此刻走向的108，就代表对方花下重金买下了自己为期8天的夜晚⋯⋯

“只能聊天还买了八天吗，**怪人**” gun打从进了这裡就没有想过献出身体这种事，自己到头来因为没遇过几个同族，自己是哪种构造的生理能力自己也不确定，要是为此闹出溷种生命，gun光是想像就全身颤慄..

这裡靠着身体走到今日地位的男公关不在少数，gun光是闻着他们身上散发的味道就能明白，只不过猜穿这种事对他毫无价值，反正那个人不要是自己什麽都无所谓。

走到了一字排开的一字房，gun深吸了一口气换上职业笑容刷上识别证推开房门―――

相比大楼裡更加寒冷的温度，运用大量光、画、色原素製成匠心独具的室内空间，宽敞的露台以及彷效巴黎建筑感的牆面，确实能给客人至尊至贵的体验..

L型牛皮沙发上坐着一位看上去和蔼可亲、唇红齿白的男子，一点也不像是会出现在这种场合的人，年龄目测也不过是20初头，但确实着了一身价值不斐的正装。

gun走过他的身边缓缓坐下 “您好，我是Gun，感谢您今天为我开了这间VIP室”

男子看着他笑得很是腼腆 “您好，叫我earth就好，能和您相谈甚是荣幸。您果如传言一样冷艳动人” 与无害的外表全然不同的谈吐，earth在语末轻吻了gun的手背

gun有些意外，本想着也许又是哪家企业的富二代，接连八天接这种客人最为辛苦，不过现在看来对方并不是那麽简单的人物..

“Gun先生？我帮您倒杯酒吧，红酒可以吗”

“抱歉..突然一阵头疼失神了，我来帮您倒就好” gun熟练的技巧，手裡的酒瓶在柔软的肢体掌握下顺着重力漫流至高脚杯裡，锁住香气的盛酒方式，是许多客人特别喜欢点名gun的原因。

“您就连倒酒也是那麽优雅，还好刚才我没倒，不然岂不是浪费了这瓶好酒”

“您直呼我gun就好，earth先生有帮我盛酒的美意是比口感更加珍贵的东西”

两人拿起了酒杯一声轻碰，gun总觉得今天自己抽了个上上籤，看来接下来的八天工作会大幅轻鬆许多，能遇上如此有涵养且平等对待自己身份的客人那是少之又少。

“那我就直接叫您gun了。刚刚我就想问了，gun的体温一直都那麽低吗？”

“是啊，我的体质很寒，即使看了医生也不会改善，不过生活上并无大碍您不用太担心”

“是吗⋯⋯因为刚刚也见你说了头疼” earth一脸关切地问着对方

“没事..自从上个月以来我就一直这样，可能快感冒而已”

回想起上个月的那场Hunting ，从来没有品嚐过的甜美滋味，流连在脑海裡的甘甜气味，全身发热的甜腻气息⋯⋯那之后自己就感觉病的不轻，事到如今就连自己到底是不是头晕想太多也不太确定了。

**“如果真的不舒服我还是早点离开吧”**

“您太温柔了，我没事的。跟您聊天反而让我舒服很多”

“太好了，我还点了一些餐点，我想gun应该也还没吃”

“好，一起吃吧” 食之无味的人类食物，不过生活在这裡那麽久了，装作好吃的模样也成了营业的一环，gun自然什麽也没说就答应了邀约

从餐点送到开始两人就聊着各种生活琐碎的小事，吃饱了还预约了VIP影厅的服务，看过了电影以后很快就迎来了将近午夜的时间

gun有些意外，这是近十年裡唯一和third一样可以没有距离跟自己说话的人类，虽然gun确实在最初闻到了earth身上浓烈的兽人体味，却也没有迷煳到分不清他是人类还是兽人的程度，很快这个疑虑就被gun遗忘了，毕竟这个社会裡和兽人相处甚至恋爱的人也不在少数。

眼看着接近月圆之时，gun必须开口製造机会，毕竟催眠的功能也只在对方「被吸引」或者「有好感」的情况下才会作用，并不是个胡乱就能使用的能力，因此选在酒店这种上门来自然是抱有好感甚至更污秽想法的会让事情更加简单..

gun又一次帮earth倒了瓶中剩下的红酒，见对方突然电话响起，自己识相地不发声将手边工作做完

“是，您如果好了我就离开了，没有问题我已经确认过了。好，那就等您”

“那麽晚了还有工作辛苦了” 这裡的基本诉求就是不和客人谈工作，gun也很少看见有人会直接在公关面前讲电话，不禁更加好奇了这个年轻男子的来头

“毕竟这种职业不分时间”

“earth先生年纪轻轻却大有所成，gun实在佩服”

“那倒未必。不过恰好能来放鬆也挺好的，幸好是gun来陪我.. 况且，要论年少有为，gun看上去甚至比我年轻”

**呵..比你年輕嗎..**

“您太客气了” gun递了酒杯给对方，刻意在对方伸过手时，抚过了他的手背..

earth却突然露出有些遗憾的表情说道 “不过就如电话裡所说，我差不多要离开了”

“这裡营业到很晚，您就这样走了有点可惜呢”

earth在最初提过，gun有着难以比拟的貌美外表却又不失男人味的优雅气质，面如傅粉雪白的肌肤，星眸水亮有神..像这样凑近自己看了确实心跳是会加快，原以为对方会是个更加冷淡的人，其实不然..

**“其实也不可惜的哦，我原本就是刚好来陪Gun先生的”**

“什麽意思..？” 房门一声磁卡感应的声响，厚重的隔音门被打了开来，gun被声音吸引转过头的瞬间，earth就从沙发上站了起来走向门口

“请您要回去再联繫我”

earth的身影挡住了视线，直到和走进门的人交错了位置gun才能看见眼前的画面，gun有点不明白花了大钱买下自己八天的男人就这麽离开了是怎麽一回事，才想着要担心今晚的Target，目光却又被走进门的男人吸引..

关上门后的房间被无声地切断了所有光源，虽然gun就算在黑夜裡的也有一定的视线范围，比起男人的样貌，一股浓厚鲜甜的香味扑鼻而来，一瞬间让视线变得模煳不清，下一秒再张开眼，和earth交替出现的男人就已经坐在沙发上..

眼前的男人看上去竟和earth是相彷的年龄，一身冷色调绣花西装外套，光是从那金边的缝线与面料就能感知有多麽昂贵，穿着黑色衬衫和西装裤，一条真皮皮带更加凸显了男人精瘦结实的身材

(註:參考owhat同框活動服裝)

正当gun视线落在他的正脸时，却不免缩小了瞳孔..

“您是..”

“我是Mark，上个月多亏你的照顾”

男子冰冷的双眼竟让gun觉得和平时的自己有些相似，不知道是什麽样的香水围绕在空间裡，甜腻的让人窒息。

gun没有认错，这个男人是上个满月的Target

吸了这个男人的血以后就一直忘不了这张面孔

明明上次还没有这股强大的气场..

就是因为看上去话少没什麽威胁gun才在五人之中选了mark，可是此刻跟自己说话的男人却和一个月前相比截然不同

“我没想到您又来了，感谢您的指定”

Target 再次上门并不是什麽稀奇的事，毕竟在催眠过程发生的事只有gun才会记得，其他人最多醒来会感到全身无力而已

总之，这个男人长得好看、血好喝 那就足矣

剩下15分就是午夜了，既然喝不到earth的也就只能喝mark的血，虽然gun的原则一直都是「止于一次」

“我可以直接叫您gun吧，上次把我送到那麽好的房间休息，一直都没有机会和您道谢，好不容易赶过来，earth应该没有做什麽冒犯你的事吧”

看着眼前彬彬有礼的对方，gun还是会有些罪恶感的，毕竟上次失了分寸超出了平常的嗜血量..对方应该不舒服了很多天gun心裡一直这麽挂念着

“原来是您包下VIP室的，我只是举手之劳不必花费那麽多钱回报的。earth是个非常有趣的人，我和他相处的十分愉快”

“是吗，没有亏待你就好”

gun还是不太清楚眼前这个人的来头，如果照着mark的话来说，earth可能只是他的下属...那麽同样年纪轻轻的他究竟有什麽雄厚的背景可以支付这裡八天的消费额只为了报答自己把他送进饭店..

眼看着mark不改话少的风格啜饮着眼前的美酒，gun先开了口 “所以您刚结束工作过来的吗？”

mark放下了酒杯 **“叫我Mark就好”**

不是gun的错觉，这个男人话少的难以沟通，在仅剩不剩10分的时间裡想要催眠这个男人才是首要目标..

“mark，你看上去很疲惫”

“确实，烦心的事太多了”

“要不要躺在这裡休息一下，毕竟您都包下这裡八天了，就算住在这裡也不是问题，我可以等您睡着再离开”

“gun的意思是要陪我到我睡着才离开？” mark看上去脸色并不是很好，比起一直和这个满是甜味的男人共处一室，gun希望能快点催眠对方饱餐离开..

“嗯，您就好好休息吧....？”

mark的手穿过gun大腿之间的缝隙，左手抵着gun的下巴不悦地说道 **“你对所有包下你的男人都这样？”**

被触碰的地方有种温热的刺痛感..gun感觉到自己蠢蠢欲动的獠牙正在不安份地伺机而动，那股香味不是错觉，的确是从mark的身上散发的味道..

“您是我重要的客人，不论是谁看到对方不舒服都会出手帮助的” gun礼貌地握着mark的左手缓缓移开不让对方再触碰着自己

“我想知道这这张嘴到底撒了多少谎”

一瞬间mark的唇贴上了自己，口中带点苦涩的红酒顺着脑袋后仰的角度流进口腔..变得火热的液体综合了自己冰冷的体温，明明应该浓烈的酒香，gun却只为了mark香甜的唾液而晕眩，mark的舌尖顺着缝隙侵入了他的深处，舌瓣有力的搅弄勾缠让人全身发热..

gun没想过看似冷酷的男人竟然强吻了自己，但他也说过自己从不做出献身的举动..gun不太敢相信自己的力气竟推不开一个人类，反抗的意识逐渐沉沦在mark高超而色情的舌吻，整间包厢尽是唾液交缠的声响，mark摸着他的后颈越吻越烈，舔拭着口腔每一处齿间..

越是深入..gun彷彿能清楚听到静动脉流窜着令人疯狂的鲜血，双眼渐渐地发红..mark顺着深吻将对方压在沙发上

gun能感觉到对方的另一隻手在蹭着自己的乳头，刺痛的火热感蔓延在整个身体..从来没有过的感受让下身的性器已然挺立，留着清清蜜液沾湿了内裤..

在这麽下去獠牙势必会完全长出，情急之下gun只能抚上对方的双颊直视着那支配着自己慾望的双眸，完全幻化成鲜红的双眼有意识地催眠了对方...终于在一阵激吻后，看着对方渐渐退出慢慢闭上双眼倒在身旁

“哈啊...哈....”

此刻的自己完全无法控制獠牙浮现，就连脖颈上那些被遮盖的青筋都变得更加明显..gun在喘息间剥下了角膜变色片，不太敢相信刚刚究竟发生了什麽事..才想着必须冷静下来，那缓缓流动的血液却又勾引着自己的理智

想起了母亲曾说过，吸血鬼并不只是残忍吸血的种族，对于吸血鬼来说若是能遇到自己的「命定伴侣」一生就不必再仰赖其他人的血液...母亲口中说的伴侣具备着无比甘甜鲜血，自己一直不愿意相信这种毫无可考价值的传说，但那股逼疯自己的甜味又是什麽..

“明明只是一介平民...怎麽可能” gun扶起mark的头部，不顾此刻的失态使劲嗅着他的颈项，细长的指头解开了他的衬衫，对方的体温恰好与自己相反异常火热，依恋不捨地抚摸着他的颈部..gun张开了嘴朝着侧颈刺入..

不敢相信自己在血液进入喉咙的那一刻，下身的蜜穴竟流出了体内分泌的爱液...如果没有错在此刻发现了自己属于可生育的那一方一点也不值得开心..只是随着gun的吞嚥，性器越是肿胀，从来没有发热过的身体让自己异常畏惧，但又止不住啃噬的冲动..

潮红的面容染在雪白色上格外明显，gun止不住慾望恣意地在对方身上磨蹭着自己的下身...捨不得太快的进食让gun舔拭着颈部的齿痕，自己和发了情的动物又有何异..

**“原来真的是吸血鬼啊”**

一瞬间gun吓得全身僵硬，退开了压在对方身上的自己...震惊地望着颈部滴下血液的男人

“你....mark...不可能....”

“怎麽？刚刚不是还吸的很起劲？”

“你..是谁..为什麽我的催眠....对你没用..”

“那个啊，不重要。你这副模样看来真是可口..” mark棕色的眼眸亮得有如一盏明灯，赤裸着看着对自己发了情的美人..

“我..我不会继续了，我现在就走..” gun走向了大门，全身却因为注入了那股正在沸腾的血液无法好好使力..

正当要握上门把的那一刻..

“过来”

gun被那低沉的嗓音震慑住，缓缓转过头

“过来，我不会说第三次的”

突然身体像是无法反抗对方的指令而走回沙发上，又或者是mark身上强大的气场笼罩着自己让自己安份地遵从本能听话..

“坐上来”

mark揽着gun的腰霸道地让对方坐在大腿上面向着自己，就连起了反应的下身也都抵在自己的下腹..

“您到底是..”

**“叫我Mark”**

“mark...我并没有打算杀了你...”

mark看着如此美豔高冷的男人竟因为自己而绷紧神经、发情..忍不住露出了微笑 **“可惜你也没有这个能耐”**

gun不懂，明明mark确实没有异族的气味..

“不是要杀我为什麽接近我” mark冷冽的视线外却做出矛盾的行为..炙热的手揉着gun的胸，一颗一颗解开西装外套上的釦子...

“我..嗯..一个月唔..必须进食一次” 充血后的两粒格外红凸，被包复在满带挑逗意味的指腹裡..情色的揉压着

“进食？上个月的那次如果是普通人怎麽可能撑得住，不要想骗我..你这骚货”

gun快撑不住身子只好将双手搭在mark的肩上，被对方凌辱的咒骂全身却更加火热..

“是真的...嗯唔...我从来不杀人” mark解开了对方的西装裤，手掌伸进后方触摸了湿漉的后穴又拿了出来，将指腹上的液体抹在红嘤上

嘲讽似地开了口 “所以纯粹太飢渴？对每个男人都这样吗？”

被触碰过的地方像着火一样，gun如饥似渴的本能还想要啃噬mark的血液，才忆起从第一次见面开始自己就深深被对方吸引了，这幅身躯、五官都让人无法自拔..gun没办法解释这种情感，对于生活了上百年的自己来说一切的感受都是陌生的..

“哈...不是..嗯..唔唔嗯嗯” mark戳进他的口腔抚摸着刺入自己颈部的利牙，两指拌搅在他的口腔裡，紊乱的气息间唾液从嘴角中滑落..

在这之间，mark将gun的身体往后放在沙发上，左手扒掉了下身所有衣物，黏稠湿润的液体让内裤在褪去的同时拉成一线..mark看着对方磨人的性感姿态，忍不住咒骂了一句..

湿润的手指离开了口腔内部，mark没有想过自己的性慾可以被男人勾起，但此刻勃发的慾根证明了自己对于gun的反应..从第一次见面就知道对方不带好意仍然故意中了圈套，原本想着气味不同也许只是少见的兽人种族，却没想到对方是个吸血鬼，现在才却步不是他的作风，这个月以来朝思暮想的无非就是尽情蹂躏眼前的美人..

“mark..好热...想喝...啊嗯嗯..！啊哈...”

沾湿了沙发的淫水，不顾身分的意乱情迷，mark搬开了gun的大腿将两指插入后穴裡..gun冷颤了一下，身体正在强迫自己感受着异物入侵..

“果然是可生育类型吗，湿成这样还紧紧咬着我的手指不放” 听着mark暧昧的淫语，两人的心跳声如闷雷，敲打着彼此敏感的神经..

很快的肠壁内的嫩肉渐渐习惯了指头的形状，淫荡地收缩着指头彷彿在邀请对方抽动..mark放置在内穴的手指反倒点开了身体的机关，巨大的不满足感沿着嫩穴逃窜而出..

gun难受地望着mark..却在意识渐远过程中看见巩膜和虹膜逐渐转变为明亮的黄绿色，gun环扣着mark的脖颈，一阵后穴裡的前后推进让gun眼眶起了层水雾..抽插在内壁的细长物随着媚吟越来越快..

“啊...咿嗯..哈嗯...mark..嗯”

mark的唇再一次附上他的，暧昧的气息在唇间交融着..时而重重侵入的舌瓣开始变成两人互相的索求、不分你我...

就在彻底被打湿的后穴迎接着一次又一次的顶入时，gun总感觉后臀痒瘾泛滥...吻毕的同时，舌尖牵引着一条条银丝，gun飢渴地舔舐着mark的耳垂..沽啾沽啾唾液的声音无疑成了两人的催情剂..发红的双眼等待着咬下的时机..

正当甬道习惯了抽插的频率，手指却褪了出来..gun本能用这獠牙磨擦这耳垂还想要从mark身上得到更多，灵敏的耳朵能听见mark卸下下身衣物的声音..

“煽动我就做好被我干坏的准备”

“啊啊啊啊—咿呀...好胀...那...啊啊..你是...”

还没能往下看，gun的大腿就被打得极开，一股毛绒的触感先是搔磨在后臀，随即直接被mark的手扶着塞进嫩穴...进入的瞬间gun咬破了饱满的耳垂，甜腻的气息笼罩gun的每一根神经..

gun抓着mark的腰，却能清楚抚摸到后背柔软的毛髮..此刻侵入内壁的是这个男人的..尾巴――！

“嗯啊啊...好大..唔唔...嗯..啊..兽人？”

mark勾起嘴角俊美冰冷的笑容，身底下的毛绒正在自己身体裡头抽插着..偏偏体液不听使唤地分泌着..

“gun你别咬的那麽紧，忘了自我介绍，我是隐狼组的当家陈瑞书，纯种狼人”

“嗯唔...慢点...可..是明明..啊啊...没有气味..”

“对我来说隐藏气味并不是什麽难事，好了问完问题让我们回归正题吧”

“啊啊嗯嗯.....！慢...啊嗯..” 内壁裡一缩一缩紧咬着尾巴不放，mark肆虐的恶趣味加快了进出的速度，横冲直撞的同时gun的性器任凭着抽插速率淫靡地上下甩动..

mark小弧度地抽插在穴口浅处，留在外边的毛髮一次次搔刮在后臀，短促的呼吸成了诱发慾望的催情剂，虽然两人的胸膛交叠着无法看清，gun下腹却一直被粗大的凶器来回磨擦...

舔拭着耳垂上的血珠，gun的脑中尽是被眼前这个男人狠狠蹂躏的想像，忘却了纯种狼人的身份，自己的躯体无疑是因眼前气宇轩昂的兽人而动情..

“体温那麽低，体内却又湿又热...你快把我的尾巴夹断了gun”

“嗯唔...啊啊...嗯啊...拔..出..”

突然扬起身的mark，尾巴顺着身体抽了出来，前端无一倖免湿漉得分外煽情，mark跪姿抵着gun的双臀，翘挺的性器就这么相触在一块..

修剪整齐的指甲轻刮着敏感万分的马眼，指腹描绘前端伞状的同时，左手的指尖抓着胸前的突起拉起，整个玲口被拉的更加红肿，一股刺痛和快感直达脑门，热流从小腹炸开浊液喷洒在整片胸膛..

看着mark的脸孔，gun才意识自己的精液同时喷在了对方脸颊上，惊慌地不知该如何..

“mark..哈..我不是...”

**“我喜欢gun的这幅模样，变得只有我才活得下去吧..不是的话我会亲手扭断你的脖子”**

mark抹去了下巴上的腥液，舔进了嘴裡..

“自己好好压着”

gun撑着双腿，刚释放过的性器却毫无动静依旧挺立地冒着点点清液，被mark赤裸裸地连同交合处看着，淫靡放荡的视觉冲击谁也没有输谁..

魅惑至极的红色双眸，gun以为不会有人爱上自己这幅模样.. 明明仅仅是第二次的相见..mark频频释放着费洛蒙，眼裡尽是爱意。

敏感的性器被烫热的口腔紧紧包裹，mark收紧了两腮一上一下吸吮着，还得扣住gun的腰肢不让他摆动..谁知红牌公关却是百年间未尝性爱的纯情男子，生理反应让喉咙中溢出一声又一声娇嗔..

mark随着时间流逝逐渐兽化的躯体，舌尖粗糙的吸舔着烫热的分身.. 指尖逐渐细长、嗓音越发的粗哑，gun却依旧迷恋于他的这幅模样..

彷彿像是相识了很久，眼裡只容纳的了他

被施予强烈快感的gun失去了思考的能力，高冷不动情的自己好像都是虚假的，这些年来他在寻找的不同就是这个男人...酥麻的神经诉说着mark的血液是种嚐过就戒不掉的毒品，整根性器好像会这麽融化在他口中..

“嗯咿...好舒服...mark..啊..啊啊我..想要”

mark吐出性器，抱着gun走向露台，风清月明的夜晚裡，一轮明月彷彿近在咫尺..放下了怀中的男人，mark让gun扶在露台的石柱上，沿着白皙的背嵴舔拭而下..

“好好扶着，压低身体” mark脱下了衬衫，向上拨开了髮丝，粗长的茎身抵着股间缝隙前后磨擦..仅是这样的磨擦，mark就能看见蜜穴一张一合挤出肠液，既难受又舒服的喘息着...

扶着火热的茎身，mark对准了穴口缓缓插入...就连穴口紧吸着粗根的接口都一併被他的双眸紧盯...被热穴包复的快感让mark深刻体会了颤慄的哆嗦

“操...从今天开始你就是我陈瑞书的人”

扶着饱满的后臀，粗根直捣深处没入了嫩穴，像是要把囊袋一併塞入的力道狠干着直流蜜液的骚穴..

“咿啊啊啊啊....好胀...哈嗯..啊嗯..啊啊”

听着对方破碎的高声呻吟，mark双手掐着他的臀瓣更加往外扒开，放肆地用着热根蹂躏着被暴露的湿穴..穴口外皮肤的皱折全都因巨根的插入而扭曲，gun连同每根骨头都像是被灼烧一般，丧失了所有力气只能紧抓着石柱保持平衡..

“gun...你的骚穴咬的我好紧..好爽..” gun侧过头看着mark收紧了腹肌狠狠驰骋在自己体内...噗呲噗呲的抽插声连绵不绝，妖魅享受的表情令mark血脉贲张..在对方费洛蒙瀰漫下，发情期无疑提早被解锁了..

“嗯咿..嗯啊啊...好大...啊...好大...嗯咿...” gun感受着一桩桩电流奔驰在体内的恼人快感，垂涎欲滴的性器随时都会喷发，汁水横流、顺着大腿缓缓流下..

mark感觉下身被绞紧、吸入，兴奋地抚上红肿的胸乳，大力捏弄把玩在指腹之间，gun被挑逗得心痒难耐，就连乳蒂都渴望被他兽化粗糙的手好好摩擦一番..

“叫的那麽大声不怕大家看到你这副模样？从来不献身的红牌其实是这副淫荡的模样啊..”

纵然乳尖被揉的发疼，奔波而来的慾望却让身体舒服得不行，粗长的性器一次次地破开他隐密的花苞

“说了反而咬的更紧...小妖精..那麽舒服吗..”

乳粒被紧紧挫弄在手裡，恶狠的性器鞭挞着内穴，gun扬起头断断续续开了口..

“啊嗯...好爽…乳头被..揉的好舒服..后面也被mark的...插得好爽..啊啊嗯..更大啊了..”

这般吟词浪语惹的mark决心想把对方肏得说不出话来，粗暴地在臀上打了两下..湿穴仍然不停地吞咽着刺入的凶器，mark在陷入慾海中渐渐忘却掌握了兽化的程度，肉棒翻复着内壁的嫩肉

“怎麽...喜不喜欢..我操你..”

“喜...啊..欢..啊啊...要被..mark的操坏..了”

“先喂喂你的骚穴吧” 在体内征伐的性器一连数十次勐插，次次都挤进最深处，两个囊袋也不断地拍打着接合处，一阵颤慄后gun能感觉滚烫的液体狂乱地奔入体内..

“呀嗯啊啊啊啊....好烫...啊嗯...好满...” mark抽出射过一发以后的粗根，抱起gun走回沙发，浊白的体液连同爱液滴落在地板上..双臂缠紧了mark的脖颈，gun啃咬着他的肌肤不能自拔..

“可以哦，gun咬下去也没关係的，我是你的了”

那尖锐的獠牙毫不犹豫咬噬着脖颈，那种被刺入的疼痛感便无形成为mark慾望的粮食..

“只是吸我的血就兴奋成这样吗”

gun退开了没入静动脉的锐利，轻轻靠在mark耳边低喃 “**你还会让我更舒服对吗”**

mark抱着对方坐下的同时揉捏着敏感的乳蒂说道** “背对我自己插进来”**

gun发软的四肢缓缓出力站了起来，面对着偌大的电视屏幕方向，gun在倒影中尝试找到内穴插入对方的巨根..看着频频颤抖的双臀mark使了心眼一把托起臀瓣重重顶入内壁..太过唐突的粗暴快感让gun身子激动地抽蓄着...

“啊啊嗯..咿哈...要..破了...啊嗯..好胀啊..”

“我会让你怀上我的种的” 语毕，mark一阵阵捅入他的最深处，坏心地搂上gun的腰大力晃动让性器翻搅着敏感点..

狼人的腰力好得惊人，破碎的呻吟跟不上抽插的频率只能任凭热根次次冲破妖媚的嫩穴..扬起头gun无法抑制高分贝的媚吟..口水顺着嘴角流出，下身啪啪啪啪的交合声还有那彻底湿透的沙发淫靡万分

“啊..好舒服…mark..顶到子宫了...呀啊啊啊啊....呜呜...要破了...mark....”

本能反应让gun无意识地挣扎扭动着，滚烫的性器反复进出着体内，mark抬起两边的臀瓣，让所有重力都贯注在两人的交合处，破开那豔红的菊穴，进入、抽出、深入...

“gun的宝贝晃的好厉害... 小荡货..”

“要射...mark...啊嗯..啊啊......呜呜...要射了...”

正当gun的手想抚上性器，mark却扣住了他的双手高高抬起

“不可以...gun要被我插射哦...”

像是被体罚一般伸直的双手，gun难受地掐紧了掌心渴望前端的触碰..

“好爽.....我又要射了...” mark 向后微仰躺在沙发椅背上，强而有力的腰胯狠狠地撞击着两瓣雪白，gun 感觉到热流涌上...后穴的淫水掩没了穴口，不知魇足地绞紧了mark柱体，一阵痉挛后，内穴裡又一次浸满狼人的精子...而gun射出的精液喷的桌上全是...

“哈啊...哈...嗯....哈...” gun在喷发的瞬间跌坐在沙发和茶几之间的地毯上..带着泪眼的双眸转过头望着mark

“gun把那麽贵的酒弄髒该怎麽办呢”

mark扶着红棕色的粗根打在gun的脸颊上，沾染爱液的肉棒全都抹上了gun失神却又性感的脸孔..gun伸出舌尖舔拭着抚慰自己内穴的阳具，底层粗糙的毛髮也都被小嘴暧昧地舔舐着..

mark虽然享受眼前这副撩人景色，但此刻他更想捣入黄龙，目睹那张貌美脸孔哭泣的模样...拉起gun的身子，mark将对方压在身下，拿起了被射入精液的红酒缓缓抬起大腿倒下..顺着身体构造，红酒流遍了整个性器和媚穴，灼热的刺激彷彿将对方融化成一滩骨血..

“好烫...啊啊嗯...好热...嗯唔唔...”

承受不了如此激烈的快感，gun抓着沙发上缘尝试逃开..却被用力托着腰身往下一拉，同时破开他的湿穴带着红酒和腥羶的液体插入..

“不可以逃哦，会受伤的”

“啊嗯啊.....好烫....太胀了...呜呜..啊嗯....又..变大了啊啊”

“是gun的责任哦” mark看着泪眼婆娑的gun，心裡颤抖般的狂喜与慾望克制不住，完全兽化的四肢力道比起刚才更大了..

mark感受到紧緻的甬道不停地缩紧，将两片臀瓣分的更开、腰胯挺动得更加用力...gun一连被几十回的顶入，虚软无力只能用尽力气抬高双腿缠上mark的腰背..

“唔...啊啊....不要...啊嗯..再大了...”

mark在倾身将全身力量压在对方身上以后，便停下了下身的抽插，gun却不太明白发生了什麽事..

狼的交配行为中会产生一种「锁」的反应，胀大的性器连同尾巴和尾地与生殖器紧紧相连，不仅为了繁衍后代，更是象徵着彼此的爱和信赖，最后会形成一时半刻无法分离的交合状态..

明明茎身不再抽插，gun却频频感受到体内被注入火热的液体...相比以往浓烈千倍的甜味，gun瞳孔瞬间收缩..这种样子就像自己真的怀上了对方的孩子...相连的躯体彷彿分不开一併融化在狼慾之中

mark低下身唇瓣擒住gun的乳尖，狼抓扣在gun的乳房上来回揉弄，齿间咬着肿大的乳尖往下拉扯，又在疼痛之重重吸吮着乳头..gun想逃开那令他疯狂的快感，乳蒂上逐渐奇怪的炙热感..而下腹酸胀的感觉绵绵不绝地传来..

mark变本加厉快速用着掌心绕圈磨擦着乳头，另一边飢渴地吮吸着乳尖不放..

“mark...很怪..嗯啊啊...好像...咿嗯嗯....出来了....啊啊” gun没有想过自己的身体竟在mark的刺激下分泌了奶乳...mark享受着口中香甜的乳汁，下体的巨物同时挤弄着致紧的内壁..

“好甜啊..就这麽急着让我疼爱吗”

流出奶乳的双侧像是止不住的水流，mark忘情地舔舐着他的胸膛...

“帮我..生个孩子吧，gun”

“啊....嗯....我...唔嗯...要..帮mark生...孩子嗯啊...射给我...”

mark打下gun的臀瓣同时意识到了性器可以开始抽插的反应，粗硬滚烫的肉棒先是退出穴内，轻底在入口处又毫不留情肏进gun的内壁..底层子宫的盛精池在方才的捣入被彻底打了开来，感受到与先前无法比拟的强烈吸附力，mark抓着gun的窄腰抽离、插入，原本就粗长的性器，头部为了吻合子宫的构造，浑圆的前端足足大了一圈..搔刮着肠壁内让gun彻底放声浪叫..

“啊嗯....啊啊..要被操..死了....啊啊...mark....要坏了....咿啊啊”

mark咬开了手腕一处，鲜血顺着重力滴落在gun半张的口中，那是此生喝过最鲜甜的血液，纵使喊破了喉咙、逼疯自己的快感不断涌上..他依旧全神感受着两人完全的融合在一起..

“沉迷於我...怀上我的种吧”

湿泞不已的内穴在mark语末同时被性器持续狠操勐干，眼神进乎涣散的快感..淫水飞溅在两人的身驱上应证了扎实顶入子宫口的肉棒.. mark用尽力气加快了最后冲刺的速度，一股电流窜烧直达巅峰的快感涌上..mark一顶将所有精子没入孕育生命的穴口..

“啊啊....呀啊啊..嗯啊啊mark..啊...啊啊........！”

滚烫液体内射的同时，gun到达了高潮点..一连数十秒的喷精，整个身体无法控制地抽动..

直到高潮过后，gun一阵虚软瘫倒在满是体液的沙发上，后穴的潮水跟着性器的褪出流了出来，淫靡不堪的发情姿态随着渐远的意识慢慢远去....

**“你已经是我的人了”**

_______________________________________________________

隔月同日

大楼裡的酒店招牌上再也没有Gun的名字

传言这个人就像是人间蒸发彻底消失

戒备森严的高大建筑物顶楼映照着月光

乌黑的空间裡瀰漫着甜腻得令人窒息的空气….

只有月色代为灯光照射在那双绝美的面容上

交叠的赤裸身躯诱发着阵阵淫靡的悦耳声响

又一次的高潮浸湿了卧室裡的床单

gun抓着他的髮丝，鲜红的双眼咬噬着静动脉..

如今，我找了存活的意义

狼人也好、吸血鬼也罢

**“和我一起堕落于属于我们两人的世界吧”**

放眼望去

大楼底层挂着刻凿的招牌

那是在败坏颓靡社会下

潜伏于黑夜、用尽手段掌握了大权的男人所拥有的

**「隐狼组」**

**[Fin]**

2019.10.31


End file.
